Dere Er Mine
by Uchiha No Rafel-kun
Summary: Special Fic for Fujoshi Independence Day’s :: Tapi tiba-tiba dia ditarik paksa ke semak-semak oleh dua orang mencurigakan yang sama-sekali tak dikenali Naruto dan diyakini Naruto bahwa Sasuke juga tak mengenal dua orang itu. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan?


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, OOC, Shounen-Ai

**-Dere Er Mine-**

**

* * *

  
**

Naruto adalah murid SMP Hokusan, sekolah swasta yang termasuk sekolah popular di Konoha. Sekarang dia baru saja keluar dari kelasnya dan sedang berdiri menunggu seseorang di depan gerbang agak ke samping kanan sedikit.

Tiba-tiba matanya bertemu dengan sosok berseragam SMA Hokusan memakai helm hitam di kepalanya dan sedang duduk sambil mengendarai motor ninja berwarna biru yang sudah dimodifikasi menjadi agak lebih tinggi.

"TEME!" panggilnya lantang. Lantas saja sang pengendara berbelok ke arahnya dan berhenti tepat di depan hidung Naruto, sang striker terhebat di klub bola sekolah itu.

Sang pengendara motor memberi isyarat supaya Naruto cepat naik ke motor itu. Langsung saja Naruto melompat dengan riang dan bersemangatnya sampai Sasuke, sang pengendara motor hampir kehilangan keseimbangan karenanya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Sasuke tancap gas menuju rumahnya yang berjarak satu rumah kosong dari rumah Naruto.

Mata Sasuke tertuju pada kerumunan motor dan pengendaranya serta beberapa security penjaga yang sepertinya sedang melakukan razia mendadak.

"Selamat Siang," sapa salah satu security pada Sasuke dan Naruto. Sasuke mengangguk sementara Naruto cuek-cuek saja sambil memperhatikan yang lain yang lebih bisa dinikmati ketimbang wajah aneh sang security yang seperti sedang menahan BAB.

Atas dasar; Naruto tak memakai helm, mereka di tahan sementara di kerumunan itu. Tapi entah itu kebetulan, nasib atau apa, sang security sama sekali tak mencatat nomor polisi motor Sasuke dan sibuk mengurusi yang lainnya.

"Teme, idupkan mesin, dan langsung tancap gas saja!" bisik Naruto pada Sasuke yang baru saja melepas helm, dan terpaksa memakainya lagi. Walaupun begitu Sasuke merasa Naruto kali ini sangat pintar.

_Brrm… Ngeeeeng…_ Motor Sasuke melesat meninggalkan kerumunan itu dan mendapat tatapan cengo dari security yang memeriksa mereka tadi. Dalam hati sang security, terdapat penyesalan yang amat dalam karena tak mencatat nomor polisi dan merasa tak berguna sehingga polisi itu menangis tersedu-sedu di dada teman seperjuangannya yang sedang memeriksa orang. Dia nemplok saja tanpa melihat keadaan dan mendapat tatapan berbinar dari Fujoshi yang ada di sana.

"Kita kemana?" tanya Sasuke yang baru saja dilepaskan helmnya karena takut rambut pantat ayamnya melemas karena kelamaan tertutup helm. Dia sangat yakin kalau Naruto sangat belum ingin pulang ke rumahnya.

"Kemana motormu mau ajalah, Tem." Kata Naruto pasrah. Sasuke lalu membelokkan motornya ke kanan menuju toko buku tempat biasanya dia dan Naruto membeli komik.

Sesampainya di toko buku itu, Sasuke dan Naruto segera masuk berharap melihat sebiji komik baru yang belum pernah mereka baca. Tapi mata mereka tidak dimanjakan dengan itu karena tak satupun komik menghiasi rak kosong di sudut toko itu. Dan mereka melanjutkan perjalanan entah kemanapun itu. Terserah kemana sang motor mau pergi kata Naruto tadi.

Dan motorpun berjalan dengan cepat lalu tiba-tiba berhenti saat Sasuke melihat adanya razia di depan sana. Buru-buru dia membalikkan motornya dan melaju dengan kecepatan penuh menghindari razia itu. Dan setelah terbebas, Sasuke maupun Naruto tak tau lagi dimana mereka sekarang ini. Biasa, karena mereka memang sengan menyesatkan diri di keramaian maupun kesepian seperti ini. Tak ada orang yang bisa ditanyai. Kalaupun ada, pasti meeka tak melakukan apa-apa karena ini memang kebiasaan mereka.

Naruto meihat jam tangan di tangan kirinya. "Tem, aku ada les sejam lagi. Pulang aja yuk!" ajak Naruto.

"Jalannya aja kita gak tau, Dobe" Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri berusaha mencari tempat yang dikenalinya. Begitu pula dengan Naruto yang sebenarnya masih ingin berpetualang menyesatkan diri diantara keramaian maupun kesunyian seperti ini.

Dan merekapun kemudian memasuki sebuah gang yang agak kecil sambil berharap itulah jalan pulang karena kalau jalan kedepan lagi, akan bertemu dengan tuan razia yang akan menilang mereka yang tak mematuhi peraturan.

"Kesana saja dulu, Tem." Naruto menunjuk sebuah toko pakaian. Sasuke membelokkan motornya dan berhenti tepat di parkiran motor. Naruto turun dan segera memilah-milih jaket yang disukainya, mengeleminasi dan mulai memilih yang lainnya hingga hanya ada satu jaket ditangannya.

Sasuke yang bosan kemudian menjalankan motornya untuk keliling siapa tau dia menemukan jalan pulang.

Naruto baru saja membayar jaketnya dan keluar hendak berkeliling menemukan jalan pulang bersama dengan sang Teme kesayangannya. Tapi dia mematung saat tak melihat sosok Sasuke maupun motornya di sana. Dia mendengus kemudian berjalan pasrah kemana kakinya mau pergi. Tapi tiba-tiba dia ditarik paksa ke semak-semak oleh dua orang mencurigakan yang sama-sekali tak dikenali Naruto dan diyakini Naruto bahwa Sasuke juga tak mengenal dua orang itu. "Apa-apaan sih?" tanya Naruto panik.

Tanpa aba-aba, salah satu dari pelaku penculikan pemuda-manis membuka kancing seragam sang mangsa dan yang satunya lagi menahan tangan Naruto, juga berusaha menyumpal mulutnya dengan kaus-baunya agar tak bersuara.

Pelaku pertama, yang membuka kancing seragam Naruto kemudian memegang-megang badan Naruto yang kurus namun padat itu, dan berhasil membuat Naruto meneteskan air mata. Mungkin saja itu air mata kasihan pada dirinya sendiri karena dia tau bahwa dia akan disodomi dengan tidak manusiawinya di tempat yang sangat tidak elit ini.

"Mmmpph!" erang Naruto tidak suka dengan perlakuan pelaku pertama. Sedangkan pelaku kedua, dia sedang sibuk menciumi wajah manis tanpa polesan milik Naruto seorang. Air mata Naruto keluar sangat banyak. 'Sasuke, tolong aku!' panggil Naruto dalam hati.

'Ini dia. Tinggal jemput Naruto, dan pulang.' Pikir Sasuke dalam hati ketika menemukan tempat yang diketahuinya.

DEG

Entah kenapa perasaan Sasuke tiba-tiba tidak enak. Jantungnya seperti berdebar tak karuan. Dadanya jadi sesak dan Naruto terbayang-bayang dalam pikirannya. Segera saja dia memacu motornya menuju toko pakaian tadi. Tapi perasaannya makin tak menentu ketika diketahuinya bahwa Naruto sudah tak ada di sana lagi.

'Kemana dia?' tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil berharap dirinya juga dapat memberikan jawaban tepat. Sasuke menjalankan motornya pelan namun tak terkendali sehingga dia hampir saja menabrak seorang ibu-ibu yang sedang berjualan sayur. Matanya bergerak mencari sebuah tanda keberadaan Naruto. Tak juga ditemukan sampai sekarang.

"Pak, permisi, apa lihat seorang anak laki-laki segini," Sasuke mengira-ngira tinggi Naruto sedagunya. "Berambut kuning, pakai seragam SMP Hokusan, dan membawa tas hitam yang ada gantungan kunci tengkoraknya?" tanya Sasuke pada seorang bapak yang sedang memunguti sampah plastik.

"Nye? Ahhya, nyoounye.. owee?"

'Shit! Gagu ternyata.' Sasuke kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Kemudian dia bertemu seorang ibu yang katanya melihat orang yang cirri-cirinya seperti yang disebutkan Sasuke. Sasuke segera melaju ke tempat yang diberitahukan si ibu. Tapi tidak ada juga tanda-tanda keberadaan Naruto di sana.

Hampir saja Sasuke putus asa ketika didegnarnya sebuah jeritan serak yang cempreng milik Naruto dari arah semak-semak. Sasuke memberhentikan motornya dan berlari melewati semak tersebut sampai akhirnya dia menemukan Naruto dengan keadaan yang memprihatinkan. Seragamnya sudah lepas dari badannya sementara badannya merah-merah akibat perbuata dua orang bangsat yang hendak menyodomi Naruto. Juga bibirnya yang sedikit membengkak karena pelaku pertama mencium dan menghisap bibirnya. Untung saja itu bukan ciuman pertama bagi Naruto karena bibirnya pernah tak sengaja menabrak bibir Sasuke. Dan lagi, celananya sudah hampir terlepas.

"Bangsat!" Sasuke menarik kedua orang tersebur lalu mengantukkan kepala mereka dengan kuat lalu menonjok, menendang mereka sampai puas. Lalu menendang lagi supaya orang itu menjauh. Naruto yang masih ketakutan menutupi badannya dengan tasnya yang tak jauh dari jangkauannya. Matanya masih mengeluarkan air. "Pakai!" kata Sasuke sambil menyodorkan seragam Naruto.

Naruto menurut dan memakai seragam serta membenahi penampilannya yang tampak berantakan. Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto dalam diam. Seperti buru-buru, Sasuke memacu motornya dengan sangat kencang. Tak lama, mereka sudah sampai di rumah Sasuke tanpa singgah di rumah Naruto terlebih dahulu.

"Ayo naik." Sasuke mengajak Naruto ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua, dan mengunci pintu kamarnya. "Kau diapain?"

"A-aku… dicium. Aku… AKU GAK TAU!" Naruto menjerit frustasi. Dia tak menyangka akan mengalami hal seperti ini. Dia menjambak rambutnya sendiri dan mengigit bibirnya.

Sasuke menarik dagu Naruto sehingga wajah Naruto sudah sempurna berada di depan wajahnya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Sasuke mencium dan melumat bibir Naruto dan mulai menghisapnya. Tangan Sasuke membuka seragam Naruto lalu ciumannya turun. Dia menghisap dimana ada tanda merah busuk. Menjilat, menghisap dan mengecup bekas merah itu dengan perlahan mambuat Naruto mendesah. Entah mengapa, Naruto merasa sangat nyaman saat Sasuke melakukannya. Jauh beda dengan seperti yang diperbuat oleh dua orang biadab tadi.

"Aku benci mereka. Aku tak suka kau diambil mereka. Sekarang kau sudah bersih dari tanda-tanda mereka. Mandilah sekarang!" perintah Sasuke. Naruto menurut dan segera mandi di kamar mandi kamar itu.

-

"Teme, handuk." Kata Naruto dari balik pintu kamar mandi. Sasuke menyerahkan handuknya dan berpaling lagi. Selesai berhanduk dan berpakaian dengan pakaian longgar milik Sasuke, Naruto mendekati Sasuke yang tampak sedang konsentrasi dengan laptopnya. "Teme," panggilnya. Sasuke menoleh dan menatapnya tajam. Tapi kemudian dia menundukkan wajahnya lagi.

"Naruto,"

"Ya?"

"Aku…" terdiam sejenak. "Cinta kau, Naruto." Kata Sasuke dengan wajah tertunduk tak berani menatap wajah Naruto yang sudah merah padam.

Naruto terlihat syok dengan apa yang baru didengarnya. "Bodoh!" kata Naruto. "Bodoh kau, Teme!" kembali terdiam. Matanya berkaca-kaca. "Bodoh! Kenapa tak bilang dari dulu saja, sih?" Naruto menerjang dan memeluk Sasuke erat. Mata Sasuke membulat sempurna dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. "Aku cinta kau, Teme." Balas Naruto sambil tersenyum di pelukannya.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut diantara leher dan pundak Naruto. Begitu juga dengan Naruto.

**END**

My first fict selesai juga. Ternyata berjuang sendiri bikin fanfic lumayan juga yah. Haha… Sebenernya mau dipublish kemaren. Tapi FFn malah error =="

Review please! Flame juga boleh. Tapi mesti pake alasan atau paling nggak solusinya. Kasi masukan atau apalah, pokoknya bukan asal ngeflame yang gak bermutu yang malah jadi sampah. Intinya, butuh Review/Flame berkualitas.

**Rafel-kun ^^v**


End file.
